


Senseless

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Keith and Shiro have fun with sensory deprivation





	Senseless

Shiro was tense. The blindfold and ear muffs making him clueless as to what was happening in the room. He was bound up. Tied to the bed without any way of moving.

Keith smiled at the sight before him, his great leader didn’t look to powerful from this position. Keith stood next to the bed and looked down at Shiro, seeing him laying so beautifully on his back. He smirked and reached into a bucket.

Shiro gasped as he felt something cold and wet touch his nipple. An ice-cube. He shivered and moaned quietly as the ice-cube traced a path around his nipples, down his chest, and to his bellybutton. 

Keith put the ice-cube in Shiro’s bellybutton, leaving it to melt there. He then lit a candle and held it above Shiro. As the warm wax dripped down onto his lover’s chest Keith smirked, loving the sight. Seeing Shiro like this, a writhing moaning mess, felt good. It felt good to know he could do this to him, felt good to know he could make his leader truly relax. 

Shiro arched his back, feeling floaty from losing his senses and only getting the heat and cold. A change in temperature fully controlled by Keith. He blushed and moaned loudly, feeling dangerously close even without getting his cock touched. He rutted against the air as he came, panting heavily.

Keith smiled and pulled the blindfold and earmuffs off Shiro, looking into his glossy eyes. “You were so good Shiro” he said as he cleaned him up with a soft towel, getting rid off all the cum and wax. Shiro smiled as Keith climbed into bed, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
